In many computer systems with multiple devices, an arbitration is performed to provide access to a shared resource such as a shared memory. Different types of arbitration mechanisms are provided to enable arbitration between the different agents or requestors. Some systems use a fixed priority arbitration system in which different agents are allocated a particular priority. However, this can lead to unfairness in usage and starvation of one or more agent's ability to obtain access to the shared resource. Other arbitration systems provide for a round robin-based approach to allocating access to the shared resource,
In certain embodiments, the arbitration does not account for shared resource factors such as power state. Thus, in one example, a request is granted access to the shared resource and causes the resource to exit a low power state, although the device does not require immediate access to the shared resource.